Heartbreaks and New Love
by sterek5ever
Summary: When Lance breaks up with Kitty, she sees that he's not worth it. But... Where does Pietro mix into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo... This is my very first fic. So it'll probably suck. But. You know. It's my first. Please Review. I'm open to suggestions and the like of that... So yeah :]  


* * *

"Stupid jerk!" the young Katherine Pryde shouted, burying her face into her pillow to hold back sobs. "Stupid, stupid jerk!" she cried again. She sniffed and clentched her fists at her side.

Her best friend, and room mate Rogue looked up from the book that she was reading. "Did I miss something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's got you all like this?" she frowned lightly, closing the book and putting it on the corner of her bed.

Kitty looked up to her friend, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was stained with tears... It wasn't a very pretty sight.

Kitty sniffed and wiped her face free of tears. "Lance that stupid jerk-" she started, but was cut off by more loud cries of sorrow. "I- He- All- Tabby!" Rogue could make out few words between sobs.

She went over and sat beside her friend, petting her hair softly, trying to comfort her. "Slow down Sugah." she smiled weakly.

Kitty nodded and wiped her face furiously, making the tears disappear. "I just walked into the Brotherhood" -she sniffed- "and I saw Lance all over Tabby!" she continued, tears falling from her eyes again. "I can't believe it!" she collapsed into her pillow again.

Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Say the word and I swear..." Rogue trailed off, taking off her glove as a threat. Kitty sighed and got up, bringing Rogue's hand down. "He's not worth it." she sniffed again.

With that comment Rogue smiled. "Exactly Kitty. He's not worth it. So why are you crying?" she asked, "I mean... If I can't drain him, than you shouldn't cry over him." she soothed in a soft voice.

Kitty smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah! You're right Rogue!" she smiled, hopping out of bed. "Thanks. Now c'mon. We're going shopping!" she squealed, running over to grab a change of clothes.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "This is what I get..." she mumbled.

* * *

The next day, Kitty awoke feeling full and refreshed. Rogue's little talk had gotten her into a good mood, and she was feeling confident. She smiled and pulled herself out of bed and actually skipped down the halls. Being one of the first ones up, she decided to give Storm a break and make breakfast for once. Of course once the students woke up, they disagreed.

"Aw Kitty! Did you HAVE to cook today?" Bobby groaned. "Now I'll have to go to school hungry." he crossed his arms in a frown.

"Oh Bobby stop!" Jubilee piped in, smacking the boy's arm, to which he stopped his chatter.

"Yeah Kitty," Kurt joined in soon, "I'm starving! You were all sad yesterday, why'd you make breakfast today?" he frowned, joining Kitty in the kitchen.

"Because I was upset, now I'm in a good mood." Kitty replied simply.

Since no one really wanted to eat, Scott got his car ready. "Anyone who wants a ride with Scott we're leaving now!" Jean shouted loudly from inside Scott's car.

"Oh coming!" Kitty yelled, running outside to join them, Kurt right behind her.

Kitty and the furry blue boy had piled into the backseat before Scott sped off towards the high school. For some reason, Kitty had a bad feeling about today...

* * *

"Hey! Kitty!" a voice broke the silence. Kitty was the only one in the hallway, alone at her locker. Well.. She WAS alone.

"Ugh. Lance what do you want?" she frowned, slamming her locker closed and turning to look at him. It wasn't even the first class yet and her day had already turned for the worse.

"C'mon Kitty! I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I love you." he frowned, leaning against the lockers beside hers.

Kitty just rolled her eyes in protest. "Lance. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it. If you love me, you wouldn't have done it." she was growning angry.

Lance didn't say anything. Kitty took that as an opportunity and started to walk away, clutching onto her books tightly. She stormed off to class before Lance could say another word. So instead, he just stared in awe.

* * *

It had been a really tough day. After everything. Lance continued to apologize, and Kitty kept rejecting him. "Why doesn't he get it?" she asked herself, and she couldn't even come up with an answer. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it as she fiddled with her lock. She was alone again. The silence scared her a bit.

"Hey Kitty Kat." a voice broke the silence. Kitty turned to see who it was.

"Oh. It's you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. Sorry it took me a while to get the second chapter up. The internet on my laptop is messed and I needed to think of a plot. Thanks to Blabbs and Resirius for the reviews. Here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**

_"Hey Kitty Kat." a voice broke the silence. Kitty turned to see who it was._

_"Oh. It's you."_

Kitty frowned when she saw the voice came from the one and only, Pietro Maximoff. "What do you want Pietro?" Kitty snapped, obviously not in a good mood.

"I-dunno-Pryde-you-tell-me." he said quickly. Kitty could barely understand, so instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Talk at a normal pace for once?" she scowled, and Pietro chuckled.

"And why should I?" he countered. And although it was slow enough for her to understand, it was still speedy.

"So people can like, understand you? Why else?" Kitty replied, shaking her head as she started to walk down the hallway to leave.

Within half a second Pietro was standing in front of her, blocking her way. "Where you goin' Kitty Cat?" he smiled

Kitty clenched her teeth. "Stop calling me that," she frowned. "You're like, not my friend. So you call me Kitty," she mumbled, phasing through him and continuing to walk.

Again, Pietro stood in front of her. "Aw c'mon Pryde," he sneered. "I know you want me. You know you want me. Everyone knows it," he smirked, his face inches from hers.

Kitty felt her face grow hot and she hoped it didn't show. But Pietro sure noticed. "Like, in your dreams, Maximoff," she frowned, phasing through him and storming away. This time Pietro didn't follow. Instead he just smirked and dashed away in a burst of air.

* * *

Kitty stared up at her ceiling. All was quiet. Except for Rogue's quiet snoring, that is. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get to sleep. The only thing she could think about was what happened that day. Lance. He'd pestered her all day, trying to her her to take him back. And then there was Pietro... She had _no_ idea what he wanted or what he was doing. Did he just want to bug her? Or did he actually think she wanted him. "No," she thought. For sure he was just bugging her. Sure, she was attracted to him. But pretty much every straight girl was. But she didn't actually _like_ him... Did she?

* * *

"C'mon Kitty!" Rogue frowned, shaking Kitty to wake her up.

"Huh?" Kitty rubbed her head and sat up slowly. "What?" she asked, looking up at Rogue through tired eyes.

"Everyone's leaving for school! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up," she Southern girl scolded, dashing out of the room to get her own ride to school.

Kitty frowned and looked at the clock. She'd only slept a few hours... "Stupid Pietro..." she grumbled. It was all his fault. Making her think about him all night. She didn't have much time to get ready... So she threw on her usuall attire, put her hair up, brushed her teeth and ran out the door. She walked into the garage just before Scott left and hopped into his car quickly, sighing deeply. There were dark bags under her eyes, and she didn't look so great. "Hey Kitty, you okay?" Kurt asked from beside her.

"Yeah, like fine Kurt," she replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You don't look too good... What happened?" the boy asked, a little concerned.

"Stupid Pietro is what's wrong!" she grumbled. "That stupid jerk kept me up all night!"

Kurt started at Kitty wide-eyed. "You were with Pietro last night?" he asked, a little shocked. "Kitty, I know you like the jerks, but Pietro?" he shook his head, disappointed. "I thought you would know better."

Kitty just rolled her eyes. "No. I wasn't with Pietro," she frowned. "I was thinking about him all night. That's why I couldn't sleep..." she mumbled before she realized how that sounded.

Kurt chuckled to himself and started to sing, "Kitty loves Pietro! Kitty loves Pietro!" he repeated over and over in a sing-song voice.

"Like, shut up Kurt! I so do not!" Kitty frowned, smacking his arm as they reached the high school. "And don't tell anyone I do," she warned, hopping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Kitty spend the whole day sneaking around, trying to avoid Pietro. Although her extra work wasn't needed. Pietro didn't seem to be at school... She was glad once she was alone. Although she was over Lance, she still didn't like people pestering her about him all the time. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and stared into her locker. Again, she was alone in the hallway. But this time the silence wasn't comforting... She knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey-Pretty-Kitty," a familiar voice purred in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

Kitty slammed her locker closed, hard. "Can't you like, leave me alone for once?" she almost shouted, turning to face Pietro.

"Can't you like, stop like, saying like, like all the time?" he mocked her with a smirk.

"When you talk at a normal speed," she countered, crossing her arms.

"Are-you-challenging-me-Pryde?" he cocked an eyebrow, stepping closer.

Kitty shrugged and turned around. "Maybe I am. What's in it for me?" she smiled lightly, hiding it from the white-haired boy.

Pietro thought a second, tapping his bottom lip. "Loser has to do what the winner wants. For a week," he answered, trying to talk slow. If he was going to win he needed some practice.

Kitty thought about it more a moment and turned to face Pietro again. They shook hands quickly.

"You're on."


End file.
